


Gives You Hell

by SpiderQ848



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Divorced Joseph and Mary Christiansen, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary Christiansen & Robert Small are Best Friends, Minor Original Character(s), everyone gets a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderQ848/pseuds/SpiderQ848
Summary: ~ When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. ~Joseph had a rough past with Robert, nobody can deny that, but he thought it was behind him. Yet when the past comes back to haunt his present relationship with Mary, the trio realizes that something must be done.Inspired by NyxRising's CMV (Cosplay Music Video) found here: https://youtu.be/AveePtCn_5oAlso, everyone gets a happy ending for once. So many fanfics I read end up with Mary hurt and alone and I wanted to fix that because Mary deserves so much better.
Relationships: Joseph Christiansen/Robert Small





	Gives You Hell

Robert's P.O.V

I raised my lighter to the picture then paused hesitantly. I sighed and lowered my hand, letting the flame wink out.

I held the picture closer to my face, squinting at it in the dim lighting of my living room. The lights were off and the sun was starting to set. I was suddenly torn between crumpling the picture and cherishing it. In the end, I chose neither and let the picture float to the ground.

Betsy barked, getting my attention, I smiled sadly at her and reached out a hand to pet her. She barked again, wagging her tail, good to know someone cares.

My phone buzzed, Mary, make that two people who cared. She was asking if I wanted to hang out later. I smiled faintly and typed a quick response, bless her for thinking of me. God knows I don't deserve it.

It should hurt me, spending so much time with Mary but we had something in common. Painful memories we both shared and though hers were more recent than mine, she often helped me more than I helped her.

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts away. It didn't help to dwell on the past. "Drink to forget, right?" I said aloud to no one and laughed humorlessly. Too true, far too true.

I got up after a while and my gaze landed on the photo once more. My grip tightened on the lighter still in my hand and I pocketed it while reaching down to pick up the picture. I smoothed it out and cleared a space from the dozens of empty bottles, littering my table.

"It was never going to work anyways," I told myself out loud and dropped the photo, a reminder admist all the attempts to forget.

I headed out the door, grabbing my leather jacket off the couch. Betsy ran in front of me and sat at the door step. She barked happily and tilted her head.

I smiled and gave her a pat on the head, "Not now girl," I picked up a rubber ball and threw it into the house, "Go fetch." Betsy happily bounded after the ball and I chuckled quietly to myself as I headed out the door.

Joseph P.O.V

"I'm headed out," Mary called as she stepped out the door.

"Have fun," I called back but she didn't wait for my response. I sighed, she was probably with Robert again.

The thought of him made me frown. I hadn't spoken to him in far too long, not since, that night. I caught myself scowling and sighed, forcing myself to relax. There was no use getting worked up about this.

I let my mind drift for a moment and found myself wishing things would go back to normal between the two of us. That we could be friends again and not have to worry about what we did or didn't do.

Maybe I should text him, it had been a while but I still had his number. Despite everything I hadn't been able to bring myself to delete it. Or I could message him on Dadbook. I chased the thought away, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of breaking the silence first. Besides, I'm pretty sure he hates me. Not to mention I'm married.

The more I thought about it however, the more I became convinced that it might be time to try and reconcile. After all, it's our duty to love our neighbors is it not? Ok, bad choice of words, way too literal in this context, but that was besides the point.

Finally, I made up my mind. I logged onto Dadbook and clicked on Robert's profile. Before I could change my mind, I typed up a short message, "Hey Robert, it's been a while, want to hang out tomorrow?"

I took a deep breath, and hit send.


End file.
